A bracket of the type has become known from DE 103 53 471 A1. The prior-art bracket comprises two hollow profile sections, which are connected to one another via a hinge. The hollow profile sections have wall parts, which are connected in a U-shaped manner, are open toward the underside and whose free ends are connected to one another via a likewise U-shaped closing cover. The closing cover is used to open and close the hollow profile in order to accommodate media lines there. The media lines normally extend on the underside of the hollow profile. When media lines are replaced, the closing covers are first pulled off from the wall parts downwardly and subsequently fastened again to the wall parts by means of a snap connection. Different media lines can thus be fastened and rapidly replaced along the hollow profiles.
The drawback of the prior-art bracket is that there is no cable routing in the area of the hinge.